Scratching the Icy Surface
by FishsticksAndCustard
Summary: Elsa is busier than she ever thought she would be as Queen of Arendelle. Her sister needs help planning her wedding, the people want Elsa to find a suitor so as to have a king, and on top of that, she is plagued with horrible nightmares every night. And then he has to show up. Jack Frost.
1. Powerless

***Elsa***

I wake with a jolt. I've had the same nightmare for three months now. It never changes. I am surrounded by black. There is nothing else around me. There are no walls, no furniture, and worst of all, no light. I am enveloped in thick, black air. It feels like I am suffocating. And then the visions come. One by one scenes flash through the blackness of my sister and Kristoff being tortured, my parents drowning in viscous black water, my kingdom stricken with poverty. All of this happens, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. _It's only a nightmare._ That's what I tell myself every morning. But it is terrifying never the less.

I look around my room and see a thin sparkling layer of ice covering everything. That's not surprising. I take my pile of hair and create a decent braid that falls over my right shoulder. I put on the dress I wore on coronation day. I have to yank my door open to break the ice. My sister meets me in the hallway, bouncing with excitement. Her blue eyes are sparkling and she's grinning.

"Today is the day," she says with enthusiasm. "Man! I can't believe it's finally here. I mean, I knew it was coming. I just didn't realize how close it was. The weeks have just been flying by haven't they. Is it hot in here? Are you hot? What am I asking? Of course you're not hot. I-"

"Anna, we're just going to pick out the dress," I remind her. I smile tentatively at her and laugh. I always thought it was cute when she rambled. We're going out to the shops today so Anna can decide what style she likes. Our seamstress will then make the dress.

Anna looks at me and smiles. "This is really happening isn't it," she says, her voice lowering to a whisper.

I bump her shoulder with mine "Not getting cold feet are we," I say with a small smile.

"No! No," Anna says. "I just wish Mom and Dad could be here." She looks down at her feet.

I move to stand directly in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders. I bend my head down and look straight at her. "They would have been_ so_ proud of you Anna. I know they would."

She looks into my eyes. And smiles shyly. "I'm glad I have you Elsa. I don't know what I would do without you. Don't you dare shut me out again. _Ever_." She stares at me seriously.

I wrap my arms around her. "I won't Anna. Never again." She squeezes me tightly.

* * *

***Jack***

I crouch behind a fluffy mound of snow. I conjure up a tightly packed, white snowball and twist around. I peek over the top of the mound and blast of white powdery snow hits me in the head. The snow crumbles down through my hair and on to my hoodie.

"Hey," I shout and squint my eyes, looking for Jamie. I stand up and walk away from my hiding place. "Jaaamie. Where are you Jamie," I say, twirling my staff. I hear a giggle and fly straight for the source of laughter. I land in the branches and peer down at him. I smile broadly, he has his back to the tree and one of his tiny hands is covering his sly grin. He doesn't know I'm up here. _Yet._

As I'm about to toss my snowball, a huge gust of wind hits me. I let out a gasp and drop my snowball, scrambling to gain purchase on a branch. Jamie must have heard me because I see his big brown eyes look up in my direction.

"Jack. That's not fair. I can't fly," he says disappointedly. I can see his shoulders slump from here.

I'm holding on to a thin branch with one hand, while my other is holding my staff. My hand begins to slip. "What is going o-" another forceful gale hits me and I groan. I tighten my grip, trying to wait it out. This has never happened before.

"Jack, what's going on," Jamie asks, his eyebrows drawing in concern. He backs away from the tree to get a better view.

"I don't know Jamie. There's something wro-" Another wind hits me and I can't maintain my hold any longer. The branch imparts scrapes on to my hand as the winds rip me from it. The currents of air propel me in various directions and I can't control them. I'm trying to force them with all of my might to take me back to Jamie, but they won't. I am helpless.

* * *

**Please review! Tell me what you liked/didn't like. Any suggestions for the story are welcome. I know this was kind of short, but if a lot of people like it then the next one will be longer. :D:D**


	2. The One

*Elsa*

"Earth to Elsa." I hear Anna's voice. I shake my head, and put on a smile. I don't want Anna to worry. I guess my smile isn't very convincing. Anna sees right through it. I was thinking about the nightmares again. I'm worried that they mean something. It's not normal to get the same nightmare all the time, is it?

"Hey." Anna takes my hands in hers. "Is something wrong," she asks, her eyebrows pinching together in concern. All of her attention is on me and all I can think about is how I'm making this about me. This is her day. We are in a shop, surrounded by beautiful, sparkling dresses and she's worried about me.  
I roll my eyes and laugh, trying to seem nonchalant.

"I'm fine," I say. My eyes travel down to the dress she has on. "Wow! Anna, you look...stunning," I say, my voice dropping to a whisper. I stare at the shimmering white dress. Delicate lace covers her arms. She looks beautiful. I feel the tears forming and I laugh, staring into her face. Anna looks at me with bright eyes and bursts into tears, pulling me in for a hug.

"Hey guys! Guys! This is the one. I'm positive," Olaf yells from across the shop. Anna releases me and we both begin to furiously wipe our faces, still smiling. I notice that there's still a hint of worry lingering in her blue eyes. But it's not the same as before. Something else is bothering her. Something she hasn't told me about. I frown and turn around looking for Olaf. I spot him holding up a horrible multi-colored dress. I smile and chuckle.

"Thank you, Olaf, but I think we already found it." I step to the side and gesture to Anna. His jaw drops and he waddles his way over to Anna. His eyes light up like stars and he squeals. "Anna! You look like a princess," he says animatedly. A confused expression flashes across his face. "I mean, you are a princess, but this makes you look like even more of a princess. You know what I mean," he says nodding his head repeatedly.

Olaf begins to circle her, admiring the dress. Me and Olaf continue to stare at the dress, remaining silent, appreciating how beautiful Anna looks. Anna hands are in constant action. Smoothing the dress. She looks nervous.

Then Anna breaks the silence. "I don't know," she says lifting the skirt of the dress with a shrug. She sighs. "Maybe it's not the right one. Maybe I should try on a few more. I don't think it really goes with my skin tone."

Now I'm confused. Anna knows this is the dress. I saw it on her face. This isn't about the dress. But why would she say something like that? Then my mind clears. She's getting nervous about the wedding. She's questioning if Kristoff is the one. This is all Hans' fault. My sister shouldn't be questioning herself over something like this. I know without a doubt, that Kristoff is in love with Anna, and she should too.

"Anna, this dress is perfect. And your skin tone is the only one that could possibly work with this dress. I'm sure of it," I say firmly, and smile warmly. She looks aways from the mirror in front of her to face me. She looks completely lost and then I see some confidence seep into her expression and she smiles back at me.

"You're right," she says with a nod at the mirror. "This is the one," she says to our seamstress, placing her hands on her hips. She grins back at me, and that's when I feel it.

A chilling wind travels up my back, blowing my white hair in different directions. A tingle runs up my spine and throughout my body. The room is suddenly much much colder. I shiver, running my hands up my arms. I didn't cause that. Did I? Am I losing control of my powers? I begin to panic. Breathe, Elsa. In out in out in out. No. That was not me. I'm sure of it. Then who...?

I turn around and gasp.

* * *

**Agh! This chapter is short. :( I'm sorry, me and long chapters just don't really mesh well together, you know? (She's the Man ref catch that ;)) Please review. Tell me what you liked/didn't like. Should I continue? What are your thoughts on where the story is going? :):) Not sure when the next update will be, but if the past is anything to judge by, there may be a long wait.**


End file.
